Strong Bonds - The Gathering
by Okikun
Summary: Lightning has to fight an enemy of her past. But the consequences of that battle takes her to a new world. She wants to return to her world and stop this new enemy alone. However, she will be joined by several heroines who, in addition of helping her to combat this evil being, they will remind her of the good things about having someone to trust.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ladies and gentleman. Allow me to present myself. I'm Okikun. It has been almost a year since I started to write this story. I got inspired thanks to the fanfics that wolff777 and AquaThunderKnight made in the past. Since I love FF girls a lot (but rarely finished any of the games), and I started to fall in love with fanfics, I wanted to make a contribution to this community. I expect only to give you a good story. I hope you find this story, worthy of your precious time._

 _Oh... by the way... I do not own Final fantasy or any of the characters. Those are owned by Square-Enix_

 _Well... enough of introductions._

 _I bring to you..._

 _Strong Bonds - The Gathering_

 _Enjoy... :D_

* * *

The warm light of the sun climbs slowly, within the immaculate corners and soft walls, of an abundant room of clear colors, almost whitish. The light makes its crossing no matter what, or who stumbles in its path. It was fulfilling its purpose: to emanate energy in order to give life, in some sense. The tiny detail with that was, that Lightning was not very friendly with the dawn light. Much less, after a busy previous day of endless work at the command post. Lightning in her natural form is a fighter, even in her dreams. In order to gain a few minutes, perhaps more hours of restful sleep, she was ready to fight against the incessant and agile sun, which did not stop at anything to awaken her. However, her tools were less than useful for that fight: a soft padded sheet and a pillow, which would not even work as a shield. Lightning uses her innate agility to outwit the rays of the sun. She can feel the warm touch of the sun on her feet, and instinctively she retracts like a leaf that protects from the cold. She rejects the soft and mischievous touch of the sun, which gives her a "good morning" sweet greeting. It is a girl who does not want to open her eyes, she wants to continue in the peaceful world of dreams, at least for a few more minutes. Lightning dodges with shy coldness the tender gesture of the sun. For a moment she can't feel that warm sensation creeping across her face. She has won the battle against the star, for the moment. Or so she thought.

A despot, cold, rude and stubborn noise strips Lightning of her paradise. She opens her eyes, with immense desires to find out what, or who has dared to confront her newly acquired morning anger. A compact, dark, but deafening matte black alarm clock has done its job, once again. Lightning holds with strong skill the harmless and loyal device. The blue eyes of the pinkette traces, with sudden morning precision, what the alarm clock shows with its purple liquid leds.

- _9: 45 am?_. Lightning shakes her head, closes her eyes, and returns to watch the alarm. There is no error in her reading.

Lightning massages with her fingers the bridge of her nose, while keeping her eyes closed. She accepts her defeat before an object that, in a certain way, shares her way of life: always attached to duty, no matter what else ...

Lightning uses her will to lift her body and leave her cozy bed, which begs her with its softs, whites and almost feathery strokes to stay a little longer. She ignores the pleadings, extinguishing within her mind those sweet calls, full of promises of sweet dreams.

-There is no time... Lightning exclaims.

Lightning reviews her thoughts and her body. There are many things that needs to finish inside the command center, she couldn't take a shower the night before, tiredness took the best of her ... And now, she should only focus on the important ...

There is one thing that is clear inside her head, and her body needs it in the same way: she should take a shower. Her immaculate bathroom, full of golden-black and pearly colors, that reflects the life of her home, receives her once more to remove those discomforts that assault her mind and that shows on her skin. She takes off her cottony, snowy and whitish shirt and her purple-blackened boyshorts.

Lucky is the air that surrounds her, as it contemplates the beautiful and sculpted anatomy of the pinkette, who despite having received cruel treatment thanks to the battles she fought, she still retains that "hidden beauty" that could only be compared to a blue sky filled with White clouds: a simple but captivating beauty.

Her porcelain-colored skin bristles at the mischievous air that caresses her around. Perhaps because of her predisposition to feel danger, she prepares every inch of her skin at that moment, but her memory of the pleasant sensation of a hot shower soothes that previous alert of her skin.

The hot water that flows nimbly through her skin helps, as usual, to organize her ideas. Perhaps that is one of the things she can enjoy before facing the life she chose to take: The reputation and almost burden that implies to be Lightning: to make sure that her sister never runs out of that happiness that Lightning promised to her, so many years ago. To lead the task of protecting her home, after the great sacrifice that old friends made in the past. And also, to face the fact that while she exists, Snow Villiers will be around her, tormenting her. And for Lightning's disgrace, she will be unable to do anything about it (at least, nothing that involves to kick him, hurt him, punch him, or that the result of any of those actions, is that her sister hates her for the rest of her life). The day for Lightning Farron did not start very well... as usual.

Bath time is over. Lightning strokes the wet strands of her hair with a small towel. She walks back to her room, toward a large piece of furniture of dark colors and great height. She is accompanied by the warm and humid air of the bath, which enjoys dancing around the skin of the pinkette. She pulls out the little golden knobs that hold the wide doors of her wood-colored closet. Inside, she finds it, standing out among other clothes, her uniform. She can't remember when she readied it the night before. She shrugs and removes the clothes from the closet.

After getting dressed, Lightning leaves her room and crosses the solitary corridor, colored by the sun. The bright and golden tones are diluted harmoniously with the whiteness and aged tone of the walls. She steps down the matte brown stairs and heads towards the kitchen which has ample spaces, with its attachments placed in order. Lightning just takes a fresh sandwich from her fridge. Then she turns on her coffee pot. The relaxing aroma of that coffee captures Lightning's distracted nose. While the pinkette watches as the cup is filled with that friendly concoction, Lightning thinks about the times she has done that routine. In her thoughts comes the idea that, even though her daily activities have been the same for most of her life (mostly), her world has changed in many ways: her sister has grown up, she has a new home which has protected from abominable beings, with great fervor from every part of her being. Ligtning, in that specific task, has been selfish in taking that work to herself. For her, allowing herself mistakes was not an option, not when her sister, and the ones she loves, were involved. Lightning at the thought of those changes, is located in a corner that she hates to reach: everyone and everything around her is changing, and she remains the same. She feels pressure in the sides of her head at the thought of it, and shakes her head quickly so she can focus on the day. So far, that trick has worked for her.

-Well…. Another regular day. Lightning says after eating and reviewing in her mind what she would do from now on. She then listens, for a few seconds, knocking on her door.

- _Who could it be at this hour!?-_. Lightning thinks. With disbelief on her face, she tells herself that she was not expecting anyone. She checks in her thoughts if she did not make the mistake of scheduling an appointment with someone today. She is sure that she didn´t. She checks each of the things she said all week, and the people she talked to. Most of them were her subordinates, who only gave her reports. It was nothing important. She checks inside her head, in more detail, if there is anything more important. She senses it, since the knocking on the door is more insistent. The knocks on the door, now clearer, are familiar to her.

-Claire, open the door!. It's the voice of her sister, Serah.

Lightning doesn't remember talking to Serah face-to-face all week. Lightning had been very busy at work, although they had maintained contact by telephone. As she hurries from the kitchen to the foyer, Lightning tries to check, insistently, what she would have forgotten this time. Her thoughts are joined with a sense of apprehension. Serah had insisted on her to have a different life, one in which Lightning could go out with other people, in which she could share what she likes. Those kind of requests were something Lightning was never prepared for, and no matter how hard she tried, Lightning did not have enough tolerance to discuss her issues with her sister. And the result was the same: a bad comment coming from Lightning's lips, when it must have remained in her mind.

Lightning reaches the white door, adorned with champagne scraps. She rotates the chromed doorknob.

- _Tch!. Whatever!._ Lightning's mind surrenders as she tries to remember that she has forgotten, and opens the door. The yellow and clear rays of the sun illuminate Serah's silhouette.

-Hi, Light!. Serah begins the conversation with her kind and playful smile and waving her right hand. The little sister wears a simple, sleeveless, white summer dress, with flowery motifs and tropical colors.

-Hi, Serah. Claire responds calmly, maintaining her casual composure and mimics briefly the salute, trying not to look as if she has forgotten something very important. The warrior was taken by surprise, noting that the dress showed the sinuosity and softness of Serah's legs. The warrior shakes her gaze from that dress with subtlety.

-Remind my sister how she should NOT dress!. Lightning makes a mental note without taking her eyes off of her sister.

-Well, Claire, I came for you ... you were supposed to be ready half an hour ago and ... Serah stops her sentence when she notices her sister's uniform. Serah, after the quick review of her sight, from top to bottom, goes from looking confused to exhaling a breath with worrying slowness. It's the classic sign, that once again, the older sister forgot something important. Lightning suspected it. This time, she will not have a chance to escape. And as she sees it, Serah is very upset.

-What's going on?. Lightning asks in her classic defensive tone.

-I can't believe it…! You actually forgot it! Serah says. Lightning felt a slight crack in Serah's voice.

-Forgot what?. Lightning responds, leans her head to a side and crosses her arms. She ignores the fact that she responded in the same way that she has responded to her sister every time Serah advised her on what other people do on a day-to-day basis. Again, Lightning prepares for the possible words that Serah will say. She can imagine it ... a lecture about priorities, and how she should dedicate herself to people instead of devoting herself to her work only. But also, Lightning felt that something was not going well, that break in Serah's voice... That was something new, or at least something she had heard very seldom.

-You know, I came here hoping to find you almost ready, or at least to find you asleep. For me, it would have been easier that way. Snow told me that maybe I should give you some more time... Which I did ... but I come here and ... I see you do not even remember it ... Serah comments as a prelude to something that Lightning might not like to know ...

- _Just say it... will you?_ Lightning rests her defensive pose on the door frame.

-Remember what!?. Lightning responds without looking at her sister and wishing to know at once. And there it was again ... Lightning had crossed that line that she should never cross ... the one in which only she will face another awkward situation, because of her fault.

-My Wedding... Claire!. I marry Snow today!. You know ... Snow even left me a message telling me that he was ready for me, and very early. When I did not know anything about you, I got worried, since you are my bridesmaid... or is that, you forgot that too?. Serah responds with the same fragile tone but in addition, Lightning feels some impotence in the voice of Serah.

Lightning's eyes are filled with surprise and return to her sister's disconsolate look as she hears those words. The warrior can't answer. Only her sight focuses on her sister's face, while the rest of her senses are only waiting for Serah's response. It's the only thing Lightning can do before committing another stupid thing. Something she learned in the worst way was that, when Serah pointed out a mistake, Claire had to keep her mouth shut. Otherwise, there would be only tears on Serah's side. Lightning had only responded a couple of times in that way... and the results were so tragic, that there were weeks when Serah did not want to talk to Claire.

-Well?. Serah asks. She narrowed her eyes and locks her hands around her hips, surprisingly shifting from victim to accuser.

Lightning dodges the look of her sister. She moves her lips but without emitting any word. She had to be careful. She had to carefully measure her words. She must think what words to use.

-I ... I'm sorry Serah ... I forgot it. Claire takes the fingers of her right hand to her forehead. She thinks by rubbing her fingertips gently, she may be able to find a solution ... but she just admits her mistake hoping that at least her sister's mood will change a little. She hoped that her sister would be disappointed, annoyed and rebuked her. Lightning was prepared to face that, and if it was necessary to keep the peace, to accept the punishment.

-Good thing at least, I put a reminder on your phone about this day!. Serah looks at Claire's pink purse as she leans slightly toward her sister. Serah points with her index finger at the pink purse to let know to her sister to find her device, and fast.

Lightning's face is assaulted with bewilderment and she quickly searches for her cellphone in her pocket. She turns it on. And there it is ... in big letters and accompanied by a deafening bell: SERAH'S WEDDING!. DON'T FORGET IT!.

Serah ... hey ... I'm really sorry ... I ... Lightning uses a great physical effort, and part of her will to apologize. But Serah just pushes her back to her house …

-Forget about that!. Now we must be ready, and we only have an hour to get ready and be on time to the altar. Serah responds as she drags Lightning into the room.

Lightning is pushed vigorously by the locomotive that is her sister, regardless of Lightning's stumbling and complaining. The duo arrives, stumbling, into the room. Serah looks around. Her eyes are fixed on every detail of the room, under each piece of furniture, behind each door. She is doing an exhaustive search. Lightning is intrigued to know what Serah is looking for.

\- Okay ... Where's your dress?. Serah asks in a tone of surprising seriousness and placing her hands firmly on her hips.

Lightning, confused, looks at her sister. It was classic that when Lightning made a big mistake, family roles were in some way reversed. Serah was the older sister and Lightning was the clueless child.

\- Let's see if that dress is in the same place where I left it... Serah comments softly but severely.

 _\- Great._ _Level 2 ... and still much to come!_. Claire thought. For the interrogated warrior, Storm Farron has not yet ceased.

Serah heads to Claire's ample closet and begins her quest in the left corner. She opens the thin, matte wooden door ... Nothing. Lightning could never understand why she bought such a large closet. She recalls that Serah advised him to do so. This uncertainty only made the soldier sigh at the realization of her situation. She has been very careless with her sister, and now, she was paying the price.

Serah enters the dark space of the large, dusty wardrobe. Lightning still stands still, watching her surroundings. Occasionally, due to the noises and some sneezing inside the closet, Lightning returned her attention to Serah.

\- Found it!. Serah exclaims triumphantly, though Lightning still feels the stern tone in her proclamation.

\- Okay ... then let me get dressed, and we can continue with this. You better go and be ready ... I'll catch up with you later. Lightning says in an attempt to take her role as elder sister and leader.

\- Oh no! You're wrong about that!. Serah, who was still inside the closet, interrupts, letting Lightning know that she was still in troubles.

\- So… what do we do?. Lightning rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

\- You will dress, and we will go together!. With some luck, we will be ready before the ceremony. Serah responds, already in a calmer tone. Lightning can feel in her sister's voice that she is focused on what to do.

 _\- What a relief!_. For Lightning, Storm Farron, of category "Serah" had ceased.

\- All right…. Lightning looks carefully at Serah's cautious exit. The warrior notices something that her sister carries in her arms. It is a beautiful long aquamarine dress with touches of dark olive green. Lightning now remembers ... the night when her sister and Snow arrived to give her that dress. It was 4 months ago. The strange sensation she had when she saw that dress and imagined it close to her skin, the unpleasant pressure she felt inside her chest upon hearing of the wedding day. Those things were not important anymore ... Lightning chooses to discard those thoughts. Now it mattered that her sister married the man she loves. At least, it was what Lightning was mindful of.

\- Isn´t it beautiful?. Serah asks, as she hides with one of her hands, the smile that forms on both corners of her lips.

\- Uhhh ... Yes ... of course ... Lightning's skin bristles softly, her voice becomes fragile, she feels a slight pressure on her chest, her legs feel the dry breeze in the room. And all that happens when she sees the dress.

Serah gives the dress to her sister and Lightning takes it with disinterest, and without looking at her sister. Lightning takes off her jacket... And she is taking off her shirt, when she feels Serah watching her closely.

\- You do know what "personal space" means, don't you? . Lightning asks. Waiting for her sister to get the message. Of course, the sarcasm in her was easy to express ... sometimes she got the desired results, but at other times...

-I know!. Serah crosses her arms, leans forward and looks earnestly at Lightning. -I wonder if you know the meaning of: You're still in trouble, Claire!-. -I said that we would go together and that is what we will do-. -Even if I have to be by your side just like that uniform you always wear-. Serah responds, who shows her innate ability to outwit a sarcastic question from Lightning Farron with an answer that can disarm the older pinkette.

Lightning can only breathe deeply, and exhale defeat. Slowly and with timid precision, Claire begins to remove the rest of her clothes until she is only dressed in her champagne panties and brassier.

\- I hope you're enjoying this. Lightning murmurs as she reluctantly clutches the silky-textured green dress.

\- What did you say?. Serah asks.

\- Nothing!. Nothing!. After an uneasy start as she slides her feet into the dress, Lightning manages to figure out how to put the dress on. As the silky texture rises through Lightning's skin, the reluctant bridesmaid feels a little tingling in the sides of her ribs and chest. This sensation climbs with great speed towards the cheeks and arms of the warrior. She puts the corsages on both wrists and the missing accessories on her ears.

\- Ready!. The now maid of honor says with disinterest. Lightning places her hands on her hips while avoiding looking at her sister.

As she turns her gaze, Lightning notices how Serah smiles as she gazes intently at the colors that unfold the dress in combination with the toned silhouette of her sister.

\- Hey... I'm ready!. Lightning raises her voice and waves her hand near Serah's face, waiting for her sister to react.

\- OK!. It's my turn. Wait here!. Serah raises her thumbs and orders Lightning as she hurries out of the room. Lightning can hear Serah's footsteps reaching the entrance to the house.

\- Hey! We must go!. We do not have much time!. Also, where is your wedding dress? ... Lightning asks.

\- Serah...!? Lightning raises her voice progressively, waiting for an answer from her sister. Again, she hears accelerated steps, the sound increases as the seconds pass. Lightning senses that the sound will end in the portal of her room

\- Here I am! Serah comes back swiftly, her breath deep, but there is a wide smile across her face. Serah carries a large white box in her arms.

\- Is that...?. Lightning looks closely at the box, it had already been opened, the loops that covered that box were removed; But something called more her curiosity: the contents of the box. A small hole in the box shows Lightning the answer to the question hovering in her head. Lightning could see slightly the lace that adorned Serah's wedding gown, and the small sparkling ornaments that showed through that tiny hole.

-What are you waiting for…!?. Get out of here!. I must change. Serah catches Lightning's attention and pushes her to the door of the room.

Lightning rolls her gaze, and tilts her head to the side before she exits, by force, from her own room. Serah closes the door behind her sister and Lightning waits for the bride, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the wall near the portal.

 _-Thud!_. Lightning uniquely and forcefully hammers her head against the wall, not caring that her sister heard her.

\- It won't be long. The cheerful tone of Serah is clearly perceived and the urgency accentuates her emotion even more.

\- Don't worry... Claire waves her right hand and responds quickly, as if she's still apologizing.

As Serah dressed, Claire watched the dress she wore, especially the flowery bouquets she wore on her wrists. When she felt the soft texture that caressed her skin, and the colors of the dress playing in harmony with the bouquets tangled in her wrists, a faint smile escapes in a corner of Claire's lips. Claire always loves her sister's good taste as far as clothes are concerned. In secret, Claire admired many facets of her sister. Lightning began to assimilate everything that would happen to her, from now on ... Her sister will marry the man she loves ... Lightning thinks that maybe that is the result of the struggle of so many years of her; Her sister is now happy, and in a way, that was Claire's happiness. Slowly, but with tight security, Lightning's lips begin to smile. She does not realize it, she is only immersed in the thought of her sister smiling. But, after she remembered who would accompany her most precious treasure ... well, Claire falls into reality, just like the rock trying to reach the sky, and only ends up embracing the ground. Snow Villiers ... he was an idiot, but her sister loved him deeply. And Snow will become her brother-in-law. Claire breathes and exhales at length acknowledging that, to her disgrace, Snow will have more than one chance to call her sister, and she will have to deal with it. Even though, she just wanted to hit him every time he opens his mouth. But another thought interrupts Claire's psychopathic desires. She had known for a long time that there would be only one fight she would ever win, and that fight was, to convince her sister not to marry that idiot. Claire remembers the idiocy that Snow mentions every time the three of them are together and all those times, they had one of several results: Screams, murderous look, or punch.

\- _What did Serah see in that good for nothing of Snow?._ Claire wondered, quickly realizing that she was not interested in the answer.

\- I'm ready!. Come and see !. Serah calls for Claire to interrupt her thoughts.

Claire holds the door knob and turns it ... pushes the door with pause. The eyes of the maid of honor are set in a silhouette that the rays of the sun draw with a magical sheen. It's her sister, Serah, who wears a beautiful, wide white dress.

\- Ummm ... What do you think?. Serah asks Claire in a fragile tone as she nervously rubs the fingers of her hands.

\- You look good. Claire responds truthfully but with disinterest, as she shrugs her arms and briefly waves her hand.

\- Just fine!?. Serah exhales slightly in defeat. Serah was expecting a little more "tender" response from her sister, but she quickly realizes that she could not ask for a miracle of that kind, much less when it comes to her sister.

\- It's time to go!. Claire takes the initiative to continue the plan Serah drew.

\- Right! Let's go! Serah responds with a smile.

\- Oh! Don't forget your bag and your slippers. Serah reminds Claire

\- Riiight!. How could I forget? Claire responds with her tone of sarcastic disinterest.

\- Don't play with me, Claire Farron!" Serah responds softly, but with that hidden severe tone that Lightning perceives as knives aimed precisely at her.

Claire makes sure that her sister, dressed as a bride, carefully steps into the red and spacious Serah's slider. She closes the house and checks that nothing has been missed. She reaches out her hand for her gunblade but only manages to enclose some air in her hands.

\- _Wait a second...!_ .Lightning expresses slight dismay when she does not feel her Blazefire. She wanted to take her mechanical mate, but for obvious reasons of the day, she was forbidden to wear it. That sense of absence made her feel naked for a few seconds.

\- Forget it, you will not take your weapon with you!. We will go to my wedding, not a Pulse forest!.

\- You do not know what we could run into ... Maybe Snow will become one. Lightning responds with ballistic quickness using her classic sarcasm and forgetting who she was talking to.

\- You will not ... carry ... your ... sword ... Is that clear?. Serah responds by letting her see her annoyance...

\- _Fine!._ Lightning exhales slowly her frustration at the scolding of her sister, who apparently would achieve what she wanted, no matter what.

Claire enters the slider to take the wheel. And after she turns it on, she takes control of the machine and shows her innate control, taking defiant speed the road, surrounded by some clouds, while she drains the vulnerability of it due to the absence of Blazefire. In a matter of minutes, the sisters arrive at the church, where the important ceremony will take place.

\- Wait wait!. The sisters had not yet reached the entrance to the church, and Serah urged Claire to stop, while Serah patted her back.

\- Now what?. Claire asks with slight annoyance and impatience as she looks for a place to park.

\- Stay in the back ... remember that the fiance should not see the bride before the ceremony ... it's bad luck. Serah responds with a tender smile.

\- All right!. Claire rolls her eyes and shakes her head quickly. _-Are you serious...?.-_ Claire thinks.

Claire lands the slider quietly, near the back entrance. After she made sure that her sister was not seen by any of the attendants, especially Snow, she walked through the front door to the main room. Preparations are ready within the church, the guests have arrived, and for a long time. Many faces are present, and all eyes are on Claire, who watches closely and concludes that the vast majority of those faces are complete strangers to her. Claire can hear the breeze bring the whispers of the guests to her ears. The details of Claire's dress, the delay of the bride, among other things of no importance to Claire. But she could not help listening to those comments that slowly made her mind and shoulders begin to feel pressure, her ears warm as she tried not to show with her face, her thoughts of wanting to answer in her way, to those strangers ... No ... Claire Farron had to live up to the ceremony, to fulfill her duty at that moment, to be there for her sister. For a moment, Claire felt at peace, confident, as she thought to comply with Serah, just as she did before her men in the command center. Claire is still immersed in her peace when a voice interrupts her.

\- You arrived!. That's good. A silver-haired young man, almost as tall as Lightning, and dressed elegantly in a ceremony suit, is the person responsible for the irruption of Claire's thoughts.

\- Oh ... Hello Hope. Lightning responds simply to the young man's greeting.

\- Hey ... Claire ... You look beautiful. Says Hope, while he admires in awe the beauty that Claire represented when she wore the dress. His compliments came out of his mouth as if they were a timid drizzle, so maybe he would observe a beautiful but brief smile of Claire.

\- Please, I am only the maid of honor!. It's not like I'm the bride. Lightning as she crosses her arms and focuses her gaze on the other bridesmaids, she fires her classic "scare-people" response, forgetting that she is talking to her young friend.

Hope laughs as he realizes that his attempt failed after perceiving Claire's classic response to a situation that is uncomfortable for her.

\- Yes ... You are the maid of honor, but you are the sister of the bride... Which means, you're just as important... So take advantage of your minutes of fame outside the military stage ... Interrupts a man with a dark complexion, with a big afro and dressed in a tuxedo. Something very difficult to ignore for Lightning, who recognizes the voice.

\- Sazh!. Good to see you. Lightning only turns her gaze from her to the altar.

\- Oh! You have not changed ... Always alert and paranoid no matter where you are. Remember that you are not surrounded by monsters or somewhere strange. Sazh adds with a smile. Despite her effort to get the lady's attention, Lightning remains focused elsewhere.

\- Yeah... whatever... Lightning responds briefly to Sazh.

Since Claire arrived at the church, she has only been giving glimpses to different places of the altar ... some guests, the decorations of the place ..., for some reason she does not want to delve into what the guests say, or to be amazed by what Happens around.

\- Sis! You've arrived! I knew you wouldn't let me down! Finally, there it was ... The voice Lightning hoped to not hear, especially THAT day. It was Snow Villiers, the only person in the universe, or at least in her universe, with a natural ability to get Lightning Farron out of the way.

\- Stop calling me that! I'm not your sis!. Lightning fires her response with authority, and glances briefly and severely at Snow, as if he were an arch-enemy. It has been countless times that this pair has gone through the same routine of nicknames, and yet ...

\- Oh, come on!. It's a special day ... You should be happy for your sister's wedding! A smile covers Snow's face ... If he was happy to have Serah as his fiancée, now Snow's happiness was impossible to hide.

\- Believe me, I'm happy for my sister ...!. The breeze, coupled with the response that drives Claire out of her red lips, cheeks and ears, shows a little of the tension her body feels at that moment. Lightning's mood is in constant swing. Her skin bristles as it is contained by the feeble beauty of the dress she wore. Her face doesn't want to see Snow, her gaze tries to focus on other things, she seeks some of that peace she achieved when she woke in the morning, when she gazed privately at the magnificent scene that was her sister dressed as a bride, Claire looks for something of that ..., but she can't help feeling the stubborn attitude of Snow who, drunk with happiness tries to approach Lightning. She can't decide whether to hit him and ruin that stupid smile he has, or play along and be an ordinary girl who is happy for her sister.

\- Hey ... There's something I'd like to ask you... Snow seeks Claire's attention in a soft tone of voice and approaches to her cautiously, as if she were a very sensitive trap.

\- Now what do you want?. Lightning, still with her arms crossed, and with her alert senses pushes her question harshly, while carefully observing the language that Snow speaks through his body ... His hands constantly together, rubbing his fingers, sometimes dodging his gaze to Claire ... - _Why are you nervous Snow ...!-_ , Lightning had not seen this kind of attitude of Snow ... Not even in the moment of facing Orphan ... When it was very probable the possibility of dying ... it is strange that for a few seconds Snow is not smiling. That sort of thing was annoying and alarming to Claire. Lightning could feel a great pressure accompanied by tiny stings along her skin... _-What's going on…?-_. Lightning hates that feeling of uncertainty ... that feeling that danger makes fun of her, that the danger is hidden in plain sight. That she knows it, but can't do something about it.

-Well…!?. Lightning insists raising her voice, she is looking for Snow to say something stupid ... she waits for that classic signal from Snow to stamp her impatient fist on the face of the fiancé ... wants to get rid of that uncertainty, to face it ... anything, but she wants to do something ...

\- Ok ... Snow laughs, not caring that Lightning was watching him. -How did she look like?-. And there it is again, the gigantic smile of Snow, reflected in his face.

\- Who?. Lightning, with the incredulity embodied in her face, for a moment she thinks Snow talks about someone else...

\- Who do you think ...?. Serah!. Snow responds with some surprise.

 _\- Did you do all that dramatic pause to ask me that question!?-._ Lightning suddenly exhales some of her anger at the realization that she focused much of her attention on a false alarm. It was something she wanted to avoid above all else, and especially if Snow Villiers was around her.

\- That's why you were nervous!? Lightning's gaze focuses on the floor ... the bridesmaid's breathing becomes more leisurely and deep. She uses much of her rusty prudence to maintain her composure. Her chest and her head burn, that pressure from her seeks to come out... The fist in her left hand is ready to go, it just needs Lightning to say the word...

\- Well… yes!. I'm getting married. It's not something I'll do every day. Besides ... I haven't seen Serah since she was looking for you. Snow brushes the back of his head as he looks curiously at a blushing Lightning. The intuition of him may feel that something bad is coming ... But, since he rarely pays attention to it ...

\- I'm not going to tell you!. Find it out by yourself. Lightning responds.

\- Oh, come on Claire! Do not be like that!. Be good to your brother... Please?.

\- If you want to screw up your marriage right now ... it's your problem. Lightning replies. Lightning can perceive Snow's impotence as he listens to her reckless and dry response. She wants to continue torturing Snow a little more. She feels a slight tickle at the corners of her lips that make her smile lightly. She is fascinated to torture Snow, as long her sister doesn't know. - _Maybe I should get used to this from now on!-_. The maid of honor is happy... she is beginning to enjoy the wedding.

\- Hey Lightning... stop torturing your brother!. He just wants to know what his fiancé looks like. Apparently, he can't live 2 seconds without her-. Sazh cut the tension with a cool, calculated joke to Snow, hoping that the titanic wave of rage that Lightning was trying to contain would not hit the clueless Snow.

-You'll see Serah on your honeymoon, Snow!. Besides, shouldn't you be at the altar waiting for your future wife?. Hope, always on time, ends the tense situation by reminding everyone what to do.

Lightning looks at Hope using the corners of her eyes. She tries to find out when Hope became so focused, determined, full of vigor in his soul. She searches in her thoughts when she loses sight of those important moments, while she gives brief glances to the young Hope who wears a suit to the measure.

-Hmm!. He has good taste!. Lightning changes the object of her attention after several seconds. Claire's furtive glances are full of precision, each one of them are a pleasant dessert for Claire's timid imagination. She sees with another perspective the beauty that surrounds her, begins to understand the importance of that day, the voices of her friends and wedding attendants become light blows from the wind to Claire; Her heart is no longer agitated with anger or being covered in uncertainty. Her heart and soul are filled with calm when she sees her friends talking, joking and even guessing what the future may bring. It's a luxury that Claire Farron discarded years ago by bringing Lightning to life. It only mattered to witness the now... and that now, for Claire, was Serah.

It's time ... The guests settle into the seats; Snow stands still in his designated place, fixing his gaze on both ends of the door where his betrothed lover would appear. This was the day he had been waiting for so long, the day he had fought so hard; Snow could not ask for more; His heart beats loudly; He can feel as the force pushes his spirit, the eagerness to see Serah. He feels tickles in his callous fingers. He looks in detail at his two hands ... for a long time, they have been his best weapons. He has always known how to use them to express what he feels, his love for Serah, his concern for Claire, his anger at those who dared to hurt Serah.

Yes. Snow would not know what to do if he did not know how to express himself with his hands. He has already done it in the past, and now, on that day that he has longed for, his hands caressed Serah.

\- _Why am I so nervous? Is not that Serah is going to leave me standing here!-_. Snow giggles for few seconds. He doesn't care if those who watch him believe that he is crazy. Maybe he is ... but he's just crazy of love for Serah Farron. He doesn't care if Claire Farron thinks he's a loser, Snow knows it's only a matter of time before Claire accepts him, because from now on he will have his beloved Serah right next to him, to achieve that goal. His mind briefly glances back into the past, in each of these glimpses is Serah's smile ... the only weakness of Snow Villiers, the hero.

He focuses on the present but he can't help but imagine Serah dressed as a bride ... He wants to see her while he arrives at the altar without her knowing, but he is not a ghost. Snow realizes ... He is absorbed, just like those earlier days when his love for Serah wanted to know if he was reciprocated. He can feel the same nerves he felt when he proposed to her, when he watched Serah walk towards him, after the end of the Fal'cie curse.

Snow can feel the energy flow freely through his arms and it rolls deep into his chest. He can feel that no matter what happens from now on, he can overcome anything, because now, Serah will be next to him.

Claire can still hear the whispers, she changes her eyesight and gives a look, with watchful eyes, to the fianceé. There's Snow again, with his ridiculous smile. As if that smile were a shield that covers him of what happens around him. The worst disaster could happen right in front of him and he simply would not pay attention.

- _He really looks like an idiot without my sister!_. Lightning looks away, toward a distant spot on the altar, near the door. She focuses all the forces of her soul, body and mind for this day, for her sister. It is the most important day for Serah. Claire wants to be close to her. She wants to know if her sister is nervous. Claire wants to comfort her. To tell her that everything will be fine. To tell Serah that she will marry the man she loves.

 _-Huh!?_. Lightning shakes her head. - _Where did that come from?-_. Claire looks at the large wooden door that the sun's reflection shines with its furtive, soft and luminous touch; The music in the background starts the ceremony. Claire adjusts her senses while listening to the music. She prepares to see again that beautiful image of bright white and soft scraps she observed a few minutes ago before separating from her sister. The music still continues, the peak moment is close...

 _-Why does she take so long?_. The moment has already passed ... Serah hasn't shown ... Lightning with her face calm and her gaze still in the portal, reviews the plan in her mind, is looking for an answer ... _-Has she forgotten something again?-. -Isn't the time right?-_. - _Serah ... Say something, show yourself!-_. Claire feels that her heart is being torn gently and slowly. Her hair hides the bristly skin of her neck ... again, that feeling of uncertainty.

Seconds pass ... the whispers of the guests become audible to Snow and to Claire. Snow steps forward to find out what happens, but he notices that Lightning stares at him. He can understand that look of Claire ... _Stay here, I'll see what happens!_. Snow inhales and exhales, to reassure himself. While Lightning hastens to step quietly out of the altar and reach the room where Serah is. It is uncomfortable for Claire to walk briskly, wearing delicate mid-heeled shoes, and into a room that is a few feet from the altar. And included to it, she is wearing a delicate dress that makes her feel even more uncomfortable. Claire finds the door and with her hand pushes the door, she finds no resistance in the door, she does not hear a voice of alarm; As she crossed the door, a whisper in her mind ...

 _-The door is open!?_.

Claire finds her sister, her uncertainty dissipates ... but something happens around her sister, Serah can't speak, she is kneeling and her arms are still; Claire sees her sister's lips move but with difficulty, her mind reads the message that Serah with great effort tries to give.

 _-Help…me!?_. A furtive killer breeze approaches Lightning, tries to reach her face; Lightning, by instinct, jumps back quickly and she stands in combat position. The situation is very clear for Lightning: She is no longer at a wedding, and Serah is in danger...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok... Here it is the first episode of my fanfic. Still a lot to come, before the entire scenario is set. Don't worry, we'll get there soon. I would like to thank you LadyA, AquaThunderKnight and wolf777 for their suggestions and advices.**_

 _ **I really hope you liked this episode. And now... to the second chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Fall

**_Hello boys and girls. Here I am with another episode for you._**

 ** _Like always, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Lightning analyzes what surrounds and subjugates her sister. That something around Serah, is covered with an imposing purplish, reddish jet-black smoke, with shades of golden, greenish shining, has a smell of slight decay and ash. She can't distinguish it's form.

\- " _It is not human, it is not an animal, it is strong, it can be stealthy"_. Lightning uses her senses to gather as much information as possible from the vile creature before she can attack. Time is crucial, and she doesn't have much. It's a hostage situation ... Lightning had never been in a situation like it ... she was always in front of her enemies, and on those occasions, there was not much to analyze ... just attack and kill.

But seeing the current situation, Lightning realizes that it is not the best. She has limited movement because of the dress she is wearing. It would be easier for her to get rid of that dress, take her sword and fight the creature. But she would be naked ... unarmed. And that would be just like committing suicide. Lightning takes the initiative and rushes to Serah to unleash her.

\- "Left!". Lightning's senses screams once more at her ... Again that murderous, rotting breeze. Lightning dodges the creature's attack. She saw it coming by a little.

The creature has a formidable attack ... precise, subtle, but at the same time, full of fury and madness. Serah can feel that the creature's putrid and frightening essence still refuses to release her, even by having it's attention on Lightning. Serah looks for her sister, tries to give her encouragement. She knows Lightning very well. Serah knows that a goal set in the heart and spirit of Lightning the Warrior, is just as dangerous as her sword. Despite not being able to move as she wanted, Serah could see that her sister gives everything to save her. For the moment, only her gaze was the only thing that had enough freedom to give Lightning hope and strength to keep fighting. The smoking creature slows its offense to calm, but still, firmly holds its victim.

The reddish jet-black color that covered this being, changed slowly to a cloud-white color, with slight gold and blue marks, which revealed to Lightning that the creature was human, of slender but flaccid anatomy. Quickly, after a few seconds, a hand of a feminine and stylized form escapes from the whitish smoke. The hand holds a sharp golden handle and silver blade. And the edge of the weapon points to the base of Serah's neck. The sight of that weapon fires the fear and despair of Lightning, who is impelled with her forces to stop the creature. The smoky creature takes advantage of that erratic urge Lightning made, to return the dagger wielded to the safety of the gas field. Lightning tries to stop her step, but she is captured by a powerful, fast and invisible blow that reaches her chest and ribs. The impact of this blow sends Lightning, with brutal violence, until her back crashes against a sturdy wooden wardrobe, which absorbs the full impact of the blow.

Lightning, who lies among the debris of the closet, full of marks on her skin and her now ruined dress, rises with difficulty. She dissipates the distortion, that seriously affects her sight, by shaking her head. After reviewing that her sister is still captivated by the creature, Lightning realizes that the slim, skin-tight hand that the vile creature possesses is what cast that powerful spell. Things are getting complicated for the warrior, now she knows that the creature is strong, swift in its attacks and is capable of casting magic. Doubts accumulate with heavy urgency in Lightning's mind.

\- " _How to approach that!?"_. It was what Lightning thought, trying to silence all her doubts.

\- "LIGHTNING !, SERAH!, WHERE ARE YOU!?". After the slight creak of the door, a familiar voice for the warrior approaches.

\- "HEY YOU ..., LET MY GIRL GO!" Snow appears after the door is opened. And after observing what happened, without pause he launches to attack the creature only with his two best friends.

But the vile presence dodges, with dancer grace, the attacks, and still holding the captive Serah. It was the creature's time to counterattack. A slight mass of smoke is fired at the wrestler, who manages to block it, but pushes him near where Lightning is.

\- SNOW!? ... What are you doing here!?. Lightning raises her voice, her eyebrows rising. The warrior holds the bride by the sleeve of the jacket.

\- After you left, I decided to follow you. For a moment I lost track, and after hearing the tremor, I knew where to find you. Snow responds by shaking his hands.

-You idiot! Get out of here! I have it under control! Lightning interrupts Snow and stands in front of him.

\- "Are you kidding me!?. We are a family and we will do this together! Also, heroes do not flee from a fight!". Snow responds. The wrestler raises his chin, expresses his classic smile and prepares his pose to fight.

\- " _You had to say that!?"_. Lightning rolls her eyes for a second ... but without losing sight of the target ... the captive Serah.

\- "So ... who you pissed off this time eh...!?". Snow asks with laughter as he looks at the smoking creature.

\- "Why do you think I started it?". Lightning responds by raising her voice. She quickly slaps the back of Snow's skull.

\- "Maybe because I always see you fighting against anything that looks monstrous?". Snow responds for a moment to Lightning, holding his smile and brushing the back of his skull.

\- "Tch!. If you go on with your jokes, you better get out". I have to save your fiancée. Lightning responds by keeping her seriousness..

\- "So now she's my fiancée?-. That means that now we are brother and sister, right?". Snow smiles childishly as he exchanges looks at Serah and Lightning.

Lightning ignores that comment. The warrior builds a plan to save her sister. The plan is formed in time in her mind. Trying to avoid arousing any sudden reaction, the warrior stands behind Snow to prevent the creature from seeing her speak.

\- "Hey ... Can you get close enough to fight?" Lightning asks in a soft, almost silent tone.

\- "Sure!. Although, if it attacks me in the back, I'll be history". Snow responds as he looks for a second at Lightning and returns his sight to Serah.

Lightning understands what Snow says ... the monster's surprising agility can easily deal with Snow's attacks.

\- "I want you to get close and keep that thing busy...!". Lightning says in the same soft but strong tone.

\- "Ok ... I'll be the bait. What will you do?". Snow shows his genuine curiosity about what Lightning intends to do.

\- "You'll see". Lightning says briefly. A slight smile forms in one of the corners of her lips

Snow, after widening his gaze in surprise, felt shivers on his shoulders as he heard that answer from Lightning. Snow, through his life, has learned to not question Lightning's plans, once she has already made one in her mind.

\- "Ok ... Time to be hero!". Snow exclaims after powerfully striking his right fist with his left palm and taking a couple of steps toward the creature.

The fighter goes straight into the attack. Snow throws quick fists, which are dodged by the whitish creature, who continues to contain Serah and still did not move from its place. Snow continues with his scuffle of fists, increasing the speed in each blow. The speed of each hit is perceived by the vile creature, which in a couple of times, had to change its serene pose to avoid Snow's swift blows. Snow's speed in his fists continues to rise; the agility of the creature underestimates Snow's determination to save his beloved Serah. Lightning, meanwhile, was just standing still, watching the creature dodging Snow's attacks, with difficulty.

\- " _Why doesn't it use Serah as a shield?"._ That thought woke up a great doubt to Lightning. Then, Lightning realizes that Serah is not a victim, it is possibly the target of the creature.

Snow continues with his rain of fists, gaining even more speed with every second that passes. The moment of responding to the vile creature comes. As Snow predicted, the creature moves with flickering speed to the side of Snow, so it can counterattack, in a lethal and ferocious manner. Lightning takes that opportunity to reach Serah. Like the fog before the presence of the powerful wind, the creature disappears of Lightning's and Snow's sight. A thunderous and invisible blow reaches Lightning and Snow, taking them both away from Serah. The creature reappears holding a serene pose and still maintaining its strong grip on Serah.

Lightning and Snow rise once more. They dispel the pain present in their bodies away from their mind.

\- "Ok ... Now what?". Snow asks, while shaking the dust off his suit.

\- "A Full charge attack... If one of us manages to separate that thing from Serah, the other must take Serah and run away... Got it?". Lightning responds firmly. Snow nods with precision.

Both heroes thrown head-on against the creature. They punch at different speeds, synchronizing in turns. The attempts of our heroes are countless, but the dark, smoking creature just dodges them, as if it were playing with them.

During the attack of our heroes, the creature repeats the process of blocking the attacks of our heroes and counterattack with sheer force, taking them both away from Serah. The determination of both heroes still helps them to stand up and prepare to try one more time. But…

\- "¡Hmphh!, This is no longer fun!". A grave, somber voice from the smoking creature speaks to Lightning and Snow.

\- "Who are you, and what do you want with my fiancée?". Snow exclaims vehemently, demanding an answer from the vile creature.

\- "She!?. Ha! She was just a bait to attract her sister!". I did not expect that some insects would appear later. The creature responds, but the tone of his voice is very different... sounds almost like the voice of a delicate woman.

\- "What do you want from me?". Lightning asks. The warrior focuses on the irregular, dark and sinister creature.

\- "Well... to put it simply ... I came for you, Lightning Farron. You have something that I want... If you want to save your sister, you'll take her place, you will give me what I want... and... everyones happy". The female voice adorns the creature's response.

\- "Guess what ... neither she nor my fiancée will go with you... This ends here, and now!". Snow tired of seeing Serah imprisoned, throws himself back into the attack. The creature approaches with magical speed towards Snow and stops in front of him. The fighter, trapped by surprise, can't stop his own advance.

\- "You annoy me ... get lost!". The creature, now with a childlike voice, responds gently as he puts his hand on Snow's stomach.

A sudden glow was the first thing to happen, before Snow was pushed with raw violence toward the wall. The impact of that blow leaves the fighter without the strength to get up. Lightning rushes to Snow.

Serah tries to struggle and break free. She wants with all her strength to help her beloved. To know if he is alive. But her strength is little compared to her captor. Serah can feel that the grip of her captor becomes stronger for a few moments ... her sight becomes diffused, unrecognizable. She can't distinguish lights from shadows. Her gaze darkens. Her body feels tired, it refuses to obey Serah, who wants to know if her beloved Snow is still alive. Finally, Serah collapses. A tortuous punishment for not being "obedient" has been imposed on the little sister Farron. Only a chilling, heavy and frightening uncertainty is repeated in Serah's mind.

\- "Now the adults can talk". Says the creature serenely and using the soft and stylized female voice.

\- "You want me!?, Then let her go!". Lightning responds sternly as she checks Snow's pulse and breath. Who is fortunately breathing. He is very sore but still alive.

\- "Not so fast ... As I said before ... If you want her alive, you will do-what I-say". Warns the talking creature in the same soft, streamlined voice.

\- "What do you want?". Lightning asks with exasperation and fixes her gaze on the enemy.

\- "Simple. A fight to the death. Just you and me". The deep, somber voice responds

\- "Let's do it then!". Lightning accepts the challenge and takes a few steps to demonstrate her commitment.

\- "Hold it!. Are you really going to fight me wearing that?". The creature sketches in its voice some surprise wrapped in its childish tone.

\- "Any problem with that?". Lightning looks at the poor state of the dress, shrugs and gives no importance. She just wants to end this situation once and for all.

\- "Oh geez ... this will be more difficult than I thought. Well-Consider this-a gift". Says the creature with the female voice.

The sound of clucking fingers is heard. A dim light catches the eye of Lightning, who gives a glimpse of the origin of that light using the corners of her eyes. This light comes from a corner of the room. As the light loses intensity and takes shape, Lightning recognizes what appears: her Guardian Corps uniform, in addition to her Blazefire ... both are placed there in order and in very good condition.

\- "Why did you do that?". Lightning asks cautiously returning her sight to the vile creature.

\- "I told you, things will be done in my own way. Otherwise, your sister will die". For Lightning, the creature despite using its soft and feminine tone, it shows that his words must be taken seriously. The response of that creature, somehow, strokes the interior of Lightning coldly, but she is still immutable.

\- "Very good. When you are ready, seek me out". The creature says in a calm tone with some expectation.

Shortly after that comment, two portals full of almost metallic colors appear on each side of the creature.

\- "Where will we meet?". Lightning bluntly asked.

\- "After I leave, a portal will be available to you. Once you cross it, it will take you directly to me. Don't worry, Your sister will be there too". The creature responds with precision, who holds the sleeping victim and makes her levitate, so it can carry her through the bright portal.

After her sister disappears at the hands of a new enemy, Lightning carefully rests the sore and unconscious body of Snow on the floor. Then she hurries to change her clothes into a deteriorating tester inside the room. Without any problems, and ignoring the pain in her chest and ribs, Lightning undresses and puts on her Guardian Corps uniform. She checks the status of her Gunblade. After a quick review, her gun does not seem to have any flaws.

Leaving the tester, Lightning sees the silhouette of Snow sitting on the floor, who silently watches the colors of the portal before he turns his attention to the warrior. They both look at each other for a moment without uttering a word. And out of nowhere, Lightning goes to the portal trying to ignore Snow.

\- "Claire!". The well-built blond calls the warrior as he struggles to stand on his feet. That call from Snow stops Lightning for a moment. She clenches her teeth before returning her sight to Snow.

\- "I have things to do Snow. What do you want?". Lightning asks by making eye contact with Snow.

\- "Let me go with you. You can't fight that thing alone". Snow responds

\- "That's not gonna happen... that thing wants a battle to the death with me alone. That's what I'm going to do... Besides, I'm in better shape than you. You'd only be death weight". Lightning folds her arms and emits that last phrase evading the look of her friend.

 _\- "You really think that Claire...? Serah is right... Lightning is a lousy liar"._ Snow thinks as he notices, with concern, that Lightning's elusive gaze shifts to another kind of look ... one which Snow was already accustomed.

\- "Well? Something you wanna tell me?". Lightning interrogates in a hurry as she repeats a routine of tapping her index finger.

\- "Can't you see it's a trap?". Snow interrupts her, waiting for Claire's underdeveloped common sense to speak.

\- "Obviously it's a trap! And unless you have a better idea to get back my sister, I'm leaving!". Lightning takes two steps back before turning his gaze to the portal

Snow holds Claire's shoulder and interrupts her. He brings her back to him, he forces her to look at him, to see and understand what he wants to tell her. They're at one step each other, Snow wants to win this fight to make Claire come to reason, but he also feels that he is running out of arguments to beg Claire to save his wife, but not at the expense of her life. An image repeats in Snow's mind ... he can hear it clearly... Serah's tears at the sight of her dead sister.

\- "Now what?". Lightning looks at Snow with disbelief.

\- "You have that look!". Snow exhales patiently as he looks at the ground for a short time before fixing his gaze on Lightning hoping to conquer her in a common-sense battle.

\- "What look?". Lightning's sarcastic disbelief responds with no idea what Snow was talking about. Lightning's thoughts were on the battlefield, the chances of taking advantage against a new enemy whispered in her mind, like photographs running at high speed

\- "That look of -I'll save Serah, no matter what!. THAT LOOK, SIS!" Snow raises his voice and without noticing it, he holds Claire's arms. His mind begs to hear Claire's prudent response ... His eyes long to see her smile nonchalantly.

\- " _You are overreacting Snow!... I will return, and I will bring your wife safe and sound ... Satisfied!? ... Just say that Claire!, Please!"._ Snow wants to hear those words from his sister's lips.

\- "Worried about me Snow Villiers? Know your place!. And I'm not your sister!". Lightning shakes from Snow's desperate grasp, pulling him away with her hand, which was covered with indifference.

Lightning points her body, her thoughts and her gaze to the portal. Snow has lost the battle, and the pinkette didn't even try to block his attacks, or in this case, she didn't try hard to understand him.

\- "If that is the case ... Come back with my wife safe and sound. In one piece. You got it?". Snow buries his previous defeat with his titanic optimism and confidence in Lightning, accompanied by a loving smile. Perhaps Snow will not be able to support her in the battle, but he hopes that Lightning, the soldier, will hear that last plea and do what is necessary to save his wife and both return safely.

\- "What the hell's wrong with you, Snow?" Lightning looks over her shoulder and responds by lifting an eyebrow adorned with her very sharp and voracious sarcastic disbelief.

\- "Nothing ..., I was just thinking about how nice we'll see Serah and I, and of course you, in the wedding picture. I want to see you smile in that photo to show the world that -nothing is impossible-." Snow smiles and struggles to contain his laughter as he finishes his prayer.

\- "You have issues, Snow Villiers!". Lightning sighs as she realizes that she falls into the mistake of paying attention to Snow's idiocy, and moves her gaze to the point where the portal and floor touches.

Lightning and the portal are just a step apart. Lightning checks in her thoughts everything that happened so far, she seeks to remember if there is anything that can help her to defeat this dangerous creature, but Serah's smile is reflected in Claire's mind as the sky before the earth. Once again, Claire shyly tries to emulate that smile as an innocent thought catches her attention.

\- " _Wow! Brother ... I think I'll have to get used to that word"._ When she imagines what that word means in the future, Lightning sees in her mind part of what -could- be her life.

\- " _Serah Villliers ...! Hmmm ... that does not sound so bad. At least that idiot gave something good to my sister: a nice surname"_. It's a part of what Lightning thinks before she fixes her gaze full of determination on the bright portal that will take her to a new challenge.

Lightning is bathed by a powerful light as she crosses the portal that will lead her to a new place, to a new battle. But to achieve the same goal she has always managed to achieve since Lightning was born: to save and protect her sister.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... what do you think?. It seems that Lightning has a lot of fans. They all just want a piece of her XD. Hope you liked this episode. The third episode will be shorter, because Lightning is going to kick someone's ass.**_

 _ **Thank you so much AquaThunderKnight for your feedback. Since English is not my mother language, I suspected that I'd run into a lot of problems in my grammar :P. Hope this corrections make more enjoyable your reading.**_

 _ **If anyone have questions, or suggestions, or critics (hopefully, constructive ones), you can send me a PM. I'll be more than glad to answer your doubts (of course, as long you don't ask for spoilers, I'll answer ;) )**_

 _ **See ya**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Unfair Farewell

**_Hey... Good to see you again. Here it is another episode to continue this new adventure._**

 ** _First of all, I would like to give a HUGE shout and a big THANK YOU! to Mr. AquaThunderKnigh17. His advices are helping me, in a extraordinary way, to give you a story worth of your time._**

 ** _Now, if you see some errors. Let me know. English is not my mother language, so I'm counting on you (boys and girls) to improve my English grammar._**

 ** _Ok... I wont take more of your time. You came here for one thing: Lightning is going to kick some ass! XD. I'll just walk away and let you enjoy this episode._**

 ** _'til next time._**

* * *

The portal takes our heroine quickly. The place that appears before Lightning on the other side of the portal, is a complete mystery for her. Nothing that exists there is familiar to her. The gigantic rock walls and formations have impregnated greyish and ocher colors. The soil is desert, it does not seem that life can exist. And the heat that reigns there ..., feels different, as if a completely sunny day was under that rocky dome. After that quick glance at the place, Lightning hears a voice ... a voice she expected to hear.

"Do you like the place?". The creature with its infantile voice catches the attention of Lightning.

"Stop joking ... Let's get this over with". Lightning's simple and cold response shows her complete lack of interest in conversation.

"Hey ... take it easy. You may want to take a closer look at your own tomb". Says the creature using her female voice

"What do you say?". The warrior answers with bewilderment and looks disbelievingly at her opponent.

"I chose this place just for you. I wanted the last thing you saw was a place that describes beings like us ... with power able to move worlds, but ... abandoned". The creature answers using the same female voice. For a moment, Lightning believes that her opponent is trying to be empathic with her.

"We aren't anything like that. Also, you have a terrible taste for decorations". Lightning spits back her disinterest for talking.

"Oh ... you think I'm lying?. Then ... prove me that you're right ... If you don't, she'll die". Then the silhouette of Serah appears by the will of the creature and sleeps beside the foul creation. She still sleeps, Lightning knows it, that little moment makes Lightning want to approach to her, but the pinkette decides to keep still.

"But I warn you ..., I know you from a long time, Lightning!". The creature continues. "You can't fool me, much less yourself!". The creature's voice gradually changes to a monstrous and serious voice. The irregular and smoky body increases its size and also its color. Its whitish color fades and turns into a jet black with reddish strokes. The imposing figure gently puts Serah to one side. The creature is ready for combat. Likewise, Lightning's senses are eager to fight.

The moment of confrontation arrived. Both sides are thrown against each other. The metal of Blazefire collides with tremendous violence against the smoke of the creature. Lightning uses all her agility to find a point where to hurt her opponent. She dodges, attacks without contemplation but with serenity, cuts in close range, fires her pistol in the distance. She tries to assimilate everything she sees in combat, but none of her ideas achieve the desired result: to hurt the vile creature. The heat is starting to act on the muscles and sight of Lightning. The sweat on her forehead bursts for a moment the panorama. The pain that her chest and ribs got in the previous fight, sharply annoys the warrior. It's time to make another plan for Lightning.

" _Let's try magic"_. The warrior then extends her hand aiming directly at the titanic dark creature

"FIRE!". Lightning exclaims, but nothing happens. Lightning inside is stunned.

" _What's going on here!?"_. Lightning is caught by surprise. The creature takes advantage of that mistake Lightning made, to attack without mercy.

Fortunately, the pinkette blocks the giant blows of the creature. Cornered, she seeks ground to move more freely, far from the reach of the dark giant. The smoking creature stands still for a few seconds while Lightning surrounds him. Lightning pushes directly towards the creature and as she does so, she shoots the creature towards the center of the gaseous body. The warrior notices that a cluster of gas of chrome color and triangular form, is deflecting the attacks that Lightning throw towards the center of the creature.

" _Finally...!"._ Lightning found what she was looking for.

The pinkette pushes even more while she continues firing. She moves closer to the center of the creature. The solid smoky shield rises, and is directed against the warrior, who dodges it masterfully, sliding through the burning rocky soil. With that advantage obtained, Lightning jumps towards her objective: the weak point of her opponent. A delicate wrist movement transforms the Blazefire . While the sharp metallic blade that emerges is directed towards the target that marks Lightning's sight and trained body. A light, with a bluish complexion and fine whitish strands appears where Lightning is about to bury her sword. The titanic dark creature disappears from Lightning's view. This creature now becomes a slender woman surrounded by a brilliant whitish aura, with blue and gold scraps. Lightning sees that a shining light originates in the hand of that slender woman. The pinkette seeks to distance herself from that attack, however, she can only continue to watch as that light gained more brightness as the seconds passed slowly.

Suddenly, a deep pressure hit her chest again, but this time the blow was accompanied by an intense burning cut, that tear part of her uniform. That impact pushes and drags Lightning , with crushing crudity, against the scorching rocky surface. Lightning's pain in her chest and ribs multiplies. The pinkette moves her body in the hope of getting up, but the pain is too strong to tolerate. Meanwhile, the stylized but voluptuous female silhouette approaches with serenity towards the very sore heroine.

"I must say I'm very disappointed, Lightning. I expected more from you. I thought that since your sister was in danger, you would fight more rudely". The voluptuous woman exclaims after sighing, as she gazes contemptuously and with disdain at Lightning's battered anatomy.

Lightning turns her gaze to the detestable presence. The face of that vile female is covered by a golden mask that has inscriptions hard to distinguish for Lightning. This mask only covers the villain's forehead, eyes and nose. Her hair is long, blond and loose. A fringe on the right side of her hair slightly covers the right side of her mask and part of her right cheekbone. Her lips are medium in size. Her skin has a pearly color ... with a few strokes of rocky gray, but only at the top of her voluptuous chest, her oval face, neck, thighs, and pretty much of her arms. Her hands are covered in jet-black color, and at the tips of her fingers, the ivory nails are sharp. She is wearing a long, tight, jet-black dress, with a slight purple hue. This dress has open sections on the sides of thighs, on the front of the chest and chest; And at the top, it exposes the soft, and at the same time, toned shoulders of the woman, which show signs of having tattoo marks. She wears medium-heeled boots of the same purplish jet-black color with some golden and greenish strokes.

"Maybe I should encourage you a little more, Lightning. I wonder... What does your dear sister think about it?" The vile woman comments to Lightning in a tone of voice full of curiosity and seeking to catch the attention of Lightning.

The warrior focuses her gaze on where she believes Serah is, and she sees how her sister is held by the voluptuous and despicable woman. The vile woman opens a portal behind her and the sleeping victim. The contemptible presence caresses the face of Serah who immediately wakes up. The first image that Serah contemplates transforms her previous uncertainty into real terror: her sister Lightning aching and strongly dejected.

"CLAIRE!". Serah struggles and seeks freedom from her captor. Some of the delicate strands of Serah's dress are the only thing that can be freed from her captor. Even so, the strength of the vile creature is much for the captive

"That's it Serah!". "Call your sister. Give her strength to keep fighting. Maybe that way, I'll get what I want." Says the despicable woman

"Se...rah!". The pain surrounding Lightning's body only allows her to name her sister. Her body still refuses to obey Lightning's orders

"Look Lightning!. Your sister is in danger!. And you don't have much time left!. Show me that titanic strength you possess before your sister leaves." The vile woman adorns her words with some madness.

"Claire, please. Get up. Don't die." Serah fights the urge to cry, but the stage does not encourage her to shout and support her dear sister.

"I suppose we'll have to cheer Lightning a little bit more. What do you think, Serah?". The vile woman whispers with terrifying tenderness to Serah's unprepared ears.

Suddenly, Serah is forced to see her captor in front of her. Serah tries not to lose sight of her sister, but the hand of her captor holds with colossal force Serah's face, and forces her to change her look.

"LIGHTNING!". The creature yells at the warrior to catch her attention. Then the despicable woman removes the mask slowly in front of Serah and hoping that Lightning was also watching. The face that was hidden behind that golden mask, is unveiled.

"YOU!?". Lightning's surprise is abysmal. Her sight widens at the moment she sees the despicable, and now, familiar face. A slight pressure touches Lightning's heart. Something that the pinkette learned in her military training was that, something worse than an enemy, was one who knew everything about you. Those green eyes, and the look of serene perversity, now expressed by that vile woman were something Lightning learned to recognize in the past, since only one person could have that look: Jihl Nabaat. Lightning now understands why she knew so much about her sister and about her.

"I wonder... Now that you know who I am. Will you have more strenght to kill me?". Jihl asks with some curiosity, as she puts her vile hands on Serah's neck and begins to suffocate her.

"Clai..re!". Serah can't speak, her neck is being pressed firmly by Jihl. The oxygen for Serah is being drained, with dangerous rapidity, as the grip of Jihl closes even more. Jihl's gaze reveals, albeit quickly, a strange pleasure that the villain feels by snatching the life of a person for the first time, and with her own hands.

"What are you going to do now, Lightning?. Will you save your sist…?". Jihl calls Lightning once more, but the villain is interrupted by a sudden onslaught that takes her by surprise.

The pinkette had taken what was left of her strength, and uses it in a blow that pushes Jihl. This impact helped Lightning to disarm with her hands, and quickly, Jihl's grip on the delicate neck of Serah. Lightning feels she's being pulled by something or someone. With no time to think, the warrior holds her sister and throws Serah with all her strength, away from Jihl. Lightning can see that a bright light begins to cover her. Turning her gaze, she watches as she is absorbed by the force of the portal. Lightning seeks to release the grip of her captor, but Jihl manages to hold it tightly and drag her towards the reigning coldness of the portal.

After the strong shake, Serah tries to locate her sister, but only manages to see how Lightning and Jihl are absorbed by the cold hole. The bright portal after engulfing Jihl and Lightning, abruptly closes its shining jaws, destroying the possibilities for Serah to reach her sister.

* * *

 ** _A/N : Well, kinda short this episode eh!?. My apologies if there wasn't more action. I had a hard time building this episode. I was trying to not be too descriptive, since apparently it's a 'must not to do' (according to articles about writing action scenes). _**

**_And Yep!. Jihl Nabaat is the villain in this story. Some of you might find this strange or dumb. You're probably thinking: Why not using Caius or Bunivelze or Barthandelus?. Truth is, A lot of good fanfics are using these male villains(SO I didn't want to just make a copy-paste of another fanfic). Didn't want to use Caius because, for me, he is just an OP clone of Sephiroth. And didn't feel comfortable using him (Although I respect him a lot as a villain, he knows how to looks badass, just like Sephiroth :P). And I didn't want to use the others because, they're lame villains with some unexplainable issues._**

 ** _I decided to use Jihl because I always thought that she had a lot of potential as a sadist and manipulative villain(I mean, when FFXIII came out, a female heroine and a female villain... that was just awesome for me). Unfortunely, for reasons we all know (The FFXIII story just sucks... at least in my opinion), that didn't happen._**

 ** _But enough of complaints. You came here only for the story. What do you think?. I'm always open to your advices and suggestions (So far, I haven't received a hate review, which I think is good, for a start)._**

 ** _Just few more episodes before Lightning starts her new adventure. We'll get there very soon._**

 ** _Hope that you found this chapter, worth of your time._**

 ** _Have a nice day_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dark Torrent

_**Hello Ladies and Gentleman. I bring to you another episode for your delight. First of all, I would like to thank AquaThunderKnight17 for being so patient with me. I tend to be distracted a lot, and since I'm still learning to develop my English grammar, I guess it's kinda frustrating for my beta reader to keep up the pace (If there is one XD ). As always, h**_ ** _ope you find this episode, worth of your time._**

 ** _So far, Miss Tarna, mr wolf777 and LadyA sees with good eyes this story. That's exciting and encouraging for me. But if you want to keep up with this story, fav it!. Like some people say: the more, the merrier XD. But being serious, I'll do my best to bring you episodes worth of your standards._**

 ** _Enjoy this episode_**

* * *

Lightning's senses are disoriented, confused by what she sees, feels, breathes. Freezing shadows, bits of dying colors, tiny points of light that resemble distant stars. All of this combined with a titanic aquatic push that presses the entire being of Lightning. The warrior can't trust her sight or her ears, but her touch is the only thing that whispers to her that she is inside the portal. That one sense is filled with new, unknown and terrifying sensations; These sensations, which are exhaled like piercing punches, jumps into Lightning's mind. A cold, liquidy sensation painted with stellar and dark strokes is what surrounds Lightning's being. It pushes her as if it were an omnipotent current that gently lifts an unprepared insect, away from its home and what it knows and loves.

Lightning does not know how much time has passed within that constant confusion of senses, Years? Days? Seconds? She was still submerged... sinking into that dark space. Suddenly, the pinkette feels something sharp approaching her back. Lightning turns her eyes and discovers that she is not alone; someone else stalks her. The elusive presence uses the darkness of that silent sea as a shield to commit its macabre mischief.

Lightning's pupils dilate and contract, her ears sharpening, as she looks for known forms within the prevailing darkness. The captive warrior finds her friend Blazefire, well-disposed in its sheath. They both look forward to Nabaat's evil presence. The shock of Blazefire's metal against Nabaat's treacherous claws bestows Lightning's longed-for desire to fight.

The sharp lines of both weapons run eagerly like shooting stars toward the smooth anatomical surfaces of both females. Quick fists and sharp metals danced around Nabaat and Lightning. The warrior's belly is punched broadly by Nabaat's swift slashes. Lightning grabs Nabaat's wrist and counterattacks crashing Blazefire's grip against Nabaat's forehead. Both blows pushes them away briefly before they launch against each other once again to resume their fast kicks, broad punches, and swift slashes. The light show was fading with dizzying speed; the purplish-blue stellar darkness of that place smothered with their presence the strength of both warriors. Lightning seeks to hasten her hunt and finish the bout as soon as possible. In her mind she knew of two things that could extinguish her existence: First, there was Naabat who now possessed the power of a god. And second, but not least, the strange, stifling surroundings around her.

Nabaat extends her hand to Lightning's chest. Twisted and dark lines are drawn rapidly into the palm of her hand while a celestial light emanates from those marks. Lightning senses it; Naabat will give everything in that attack. Without waiting for words from her enemy, Lightning pushes all her forces into the cut of her sword to stop Nabaat's attack.

The warrior manages to intercept her rival and shoved her sword in the magic circle that forms around Nabaat's palm. Lightning tries to cut the circle with only her muscles, but she realizes that something else is happening, she sees it in Naabat's stunned look. She screams something, but Lightning can't figure what it is. Then, Lightning feels a slight tug on the handle of her sword. Her mechanical friend does not respond to her orders to continue cutting. She tries to pull away her weapon away, but with no success. The marks coming from the magic circle were impregnated like bacteria in Blazefire's metal sheet. The light of the spell becomes bluer and whiter. Lightning can't let go of her weapon, she does not want to leave her companion but the light slowly whispers to her that something catastrophic would tear her completely if she does not run away immediately. In her mind, colors, sounds and pleasant sensations spread quickly. Familiar voices call her. Hope, Sazh, Snow... Serah. Memories that Lightning secretly treasured in her private moments, intensify their presence before a very certain culminating situation. The pinkette only has one option: to close her eyes and wait to wake up from that nightmare.

" _Serah!" It_ was the last thing Claire Farron's voice sighed before closing her eyes.

But something else approached her ... a shadow? It was warm, solid. It sheltered the warrior with lukewarm darkness; Lightning felt her arms, thighs, feet, hands and neck being tightly entangled by the darkness. She was devoured by a shady uncertainty that grew at every second.

" _What is it?"_ Lightning was looking for an answer with her uncooperative vision but only traces of that darkness hung over what she saw. She wanted to get rid of those doubts. And a tiny trace of light, strikes her pink hair, giving Lightning the answer. Bright, almost blinding colors, covers Lightning and Nabaat.

" _A way out?" Th_ at was what Lightning thought as the tiny light grew in size and its intensity increased. A light sensation caresses the fist of Lightning holding firmly to Blazefire. The spell had broken and the celestial light grew terrifyingly. Lightning can't distinguish between lights and shadows, or if Jihl was consumed by that light. Silence once again; Lightning's heart feels at peace. That feeling of peace is cracked by a strong and invisible blow that pushes Lightning directly towards this longed for exit. The end of the journey has arrived with a majestic and shocking explosion.

Air. Fresh, graceful air danced around Lightning's face. That fragile breeze gave her, little by little, strength to the warrior and causing her to move, to react. Lightning's weakened gaze met the pervasive darkness, which still possessed that tender warmth of before.

That impression creeping up several parts of her body was insolently piercing that lukewarm shield. But also, that insolent sensation helped her to be aware of her surroundings. Lightning was falling very fast and she would soon hit the surface.

She couldn't see a thing but she could feel everything, in the company of the graceful breeze, that played with the warm shadow. Lightning prepares to receive the impact with the few forces she possesses; she tries to harden her touch, to hold her breath. She closes her eyes and just feel what the wind does on her face. It reminds her, the sea breeze that embraced her every day.

* * *

" _What am I doing here anyway?_ " She wondered. That girl with black hair had more than two hours of standing and circling in the same place. She was looking for an answer to that question. She thought that the rocky and rugged landscape of Nibelheim would give her at least a suggestion of what she should not do in order for her to make a decision. For her it was the end point of the trip that took 3 days. Her clothes, surrounded by jet-black colors and accompanied by a modest brown camping bag, were enough shelter from the cold that was passing near the rocky roads of Nibelheim, which were covered by several cushions of night clouds and some stars that took advantage of the spaces ignored by the clouds to show their tiny beauty.

The doubt of that woman had already persecuted her for many years. So many things she chose not to say. Maybe because she was afraid or maybe because she didn't believe it was necessary. Those accumulated sensations had already done too much damage for her to ignore. Therefore, this woman took the hasty decision to go on a trip to some place that would help her banish those dying sensations that only accumulated dust inside her soul. Sensations she wanted to feel, if those moments that she longed for arrived; but instead, cruel circumstances forced her to put those aggrieved feelings in a secret corner of her heart.

Her gaze focuses on the ground. She looks to one side and the other side. And then, she is attracted by a soft and tiny plant.

"Hey...!" says the girls almost to herself "How did you grow up in this place?" Her gaze widens as she approaches to the delicate plant of yellow petals and tiny leaves. The girl caresses the tiny, tender leaves of velvety texture with her fingertips and she changes her sight to what is underneath that tiny plant. She looks closely at the deep, though narrow, crevice that had opened that plant before it blossomed.

"I see. If you did it, then I can do it too!"

That woman shakes her head as she laughs when she notices that she is speaking to a plant.

After a few, meditative moments, determination fills the explorer.

 _"From now on a new life is what I wish, and I'll get it" A_ fter that exclamation before the empty immensity of the mountains, the girl laughs to herself, feeling her cheeks redden.

The woman takes one last look at the starry and slightly overcast ceiling that covers her old home, her memories, both the beautiful and the cruel ... and also her new promise. A smile full of optimism and security is what she returns to the heaven of Nibelheim for having been the unique and attentive witness in this new promise that this beautiful woman has inscribed in her heart and soul.

The hazel-eyed woman begins her march back. But a dim light covers her in that cold, desolate setting.

" _It's too early for dawn!_ " Those were the words that cross the mind of that woman who sees how that dim light increases its brightness as the seconds passed. She check her hands ... it can move. Then the hazel-eyed girl notices the origin of that light...THE SKY!

Her gaze locates that intense light; it is a comet that expounds golden, bright colors. The hazel-eyed woman gazes in the distance as that bright and huge figure hastens its way to meet the hard, cold and uneven surface of the mountain slopes of Nibelheim. The impact of this comet expels a powerful and serious blow before imposing its harmonious and brilliant explosion.

That titanic wave reaches the young woman who is pushed back before she regains the balance. The smoke curtain caused by the comet's crash quickly settles, allowing the woman's sight to witness a giant pink crystal pillar rise and crawl rapidly into millions of tiny pieces. The fragments that fell from this great crystal danced gracefully with the wind, as they disappeared with the mantle of darkness.

In spite of how frightening that shock was, that pink glass pillar captivated that woman for a few seconds. She checks in her pocket and pulls out her PHS. Her fingers are fumbling to dial one of her friends. However, curiosity keeps her from hitting a single button as she stares into the gigantic crater. The hazel-eyed woman keeps her PHS in her pocket, and makes the first decision that drives her to fulfill her new promise.

"I have to see what's in there!"

* * *

The woman's swift footsteps roam the rugged mountain roads as if it were her playground, slipping expertly through dangerous cliffs, and blindly darting into dark caves to get out of them. She rests her confidence in her former experience as a guide in those desolate places. The certainty of knowing each one of the paths, that have that gray and rocky fortress, impel her even more to reach that longed for, chaotic, and beautiful place, that caught her attention.

" _Wake up ... Lightning ... Wake up ... The ride is over_." The call is repeated a couple of times in the warrior's mind before she could open her eyes slowly. The faint and diffused sight she had at the time, only revealed to her that the warm shadow moved away from her, at a gentle pace, in the same way as a formidable, crystalline-looking flower that was adorned with a brilliant light Pink, began to open.

After that pink light disappeared, only the silver and cold night light covered Lightning's entire body. The pink-haired warrior tries to stand up and she feels her limbs obey her orders, with some reluctance but they respond. Lightning feels her legs as if they have been immersed in cold water for days. As for her arms and hands, she felt small blades tearing at her battered skin. In spite of these sudden and annoying sensations, Lightning's mind manages to separate those distractions in order to get up and start walking.

"I'm not dead ... That's good!" Lightning says as she notices the pain in her arms and legs.

" _One step at a time"_ Lightning repeats to herself as she walks on the cold, rocky ground.

The sight of Lightning does not fit well into the darkness that reigns around her. Only diffused strokes of night colors is what the weakened warrior can reach to touch perceives through her steps that the ground is steep and deep. However, to Lightning's surprise, her hearing was working very well. The only sense that was at all times alert whispered in a frenzy that something was coming. Sounds of falling rocks were the signal to Lightning that something speedy was approaching.

Instinctively, she resorts to the reliable texture of her Blazefire's handle but the cool air is what she manages to hold before realizing that her sword is gone. The sounds become clearer and louder, the sound of small rocks sliding down the steep ground tightens the trained senses of Lightning who tries to concentrate her senses to specify if that sound is synonymous of danger. Her sight doesn't improve, it is still blurred.

Even so, she manages to see a dark human silhouette; she can recognize it thanks to the faint starry sky, that gave Lightning the necessary light. Lightning stands still, raising her fists as high as she can, fighting the sharp stabbing pain that nibbled at her arms and legs. The soldier thought that if that silhouette was an enemy at least she would fight against whatever that was. However, her gaze suffers a rapid, saturation of white light. She can't feel the cold around her, the inclement pain that lashed her disappears by magic.

The dark silhouette is still in the same place. But suddenly, something strange happens before Lightning's eyes: the silhouette moves out of place, as if the earth was swallowing it. Lightning tries to locate that silhouette but a tremendous sensation invades her whole body, a feeling of intolerable heaviness. Her body can't resist anymore and her body falls out and is abruptly received by the cold hard ground.

" _Get up ... GET UP, DAMN IT!_ " Lightning shouted at herself. She was looking for a way to regain her lost strength before that silhouette reached her.

Lightning can hear clearly as the sound of small rolling rocks approaching to her. Her vision, still blurred, can see a silhouette of jet-black colors approaching to her. Lightning can't figure what that silhouette is doing. Her skin can't feel how that silhouette wanders with her hands to see the state of Lightning's wounds. She can hear a voice ... she can perceive something in that feminine and delicate voice: concern and kindness. Lightning's eyesight slowly turns dark, her eyelids are closing. The warrior can still hear that kind voice that calls her:

"Hang in there! You'll be OK! Please don't die" The hazel-eyed woman begs the warrior as she takes Lightning in her arms.

"Serah-I'll—save—y-" It's what Lightning can say to the silhouette before she closes her eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next, chapter 5. Right now I feel excited because apparently I impressed my beta reader with this episode. That's a relief!(I'm serious!). What do you think?. Did you liked it?. At least I hope I gave you a good time while you read this chapter. Please leave your comments, I won't be able to improve if I don't know where I'm making the mistakes (I'm counting on you ;) ).**_

 _ **See ya.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - New Route

The darkness tenderly caresses the tired sight of the warrior. She can feel that along her skin, a pleasant and familiar sensation returns to her to soften the battered anatomy of the warrior. Lightning is in a place full of warmth.

 _"Am I dead?"_ Lightning says softly into the vast dark space.

 _"No, you're not. But you were very close"_ A gentle and feminine voice surprises the warrior

" _So... How is that I can't wake up ...?"_ Lightning looks around trying to locate the face that gives rise to that voice.

" _Maybe it's because you're dreaming"_ The omnipresent voice responds with gentle laughs

 _"I don´t want to dream"_ the pinkette protests _"I want to wake up ... I must save her"_

" _Save Whom?"_

" _My sist... Wait a second. Who are you!?"_

The illusory space where that voice governs is full of silence before the indifferent response of Lightning

 _"Hey!"_ the pinkette demanded

 _"I'll let you rest You'll need it"_.

 _"Wait! Who are you!?"_ Lightning reaffirms with greater frenzy before the certain sensation of remoteness that marks that mysterious and invisible presence. After several attempts to call that presence, she only receives silence, while the illusionary world around her becomes dim and silent.

It's been a while. Lightning cannot tell if it's been hours or minutes. She is still dreaming; the darkness now departs from her dreams to be replaced with a familiar scenario for her. She can see herself as if it were the blue reflection of a mirror. The rocky, burning surface that lay beneath her feet, which was set before her eyes; the air filled with a harsh, boiling scent, pronounced sensations that made her heart beat in an irregular and accelerated way.

It was anguish, it was rage… It was fear. All those feelings were mingling inside Lightning's soul as she saw Nabaat suffocating her sister Serah. The face of her defenseless sister, trapped by the desire to escape was what triggered the fear of the pinkette. Her screams try to move her frozen muscles but she can only exhale silence. Her voice can't be heard by Serah or hurt the perverse Nabaat, the pinkette only has to fight to escape the tortuous slowness of that scene and do something to protect her dear sister with delicate pink hair and blue eyes.

Lightning could see the face of Nabaat, filled with serene and perverse pleasure to snatch life. Witnessing this wickedness gives her even more strength to break the bonds that bind her muscles. With the moorings destroyed, she rushes furiously towards Nabaat to stop her, to finish her, to take her away from her sister. But as she approaches, she contemplates that something strange happens. Nabaat's right hand is sunk in Serah's heart, piercing the feeble defense of the wedding dress she wore.

Nabaat dismisses her hand from the pierced chest of Serah, who falls solidly to the burning floor. After a few freezing seconds something dark, sinister emanates from the agonizing chest of Serah. A tiny, putrid creature crawls around Serah's chest, neck, and face. Lightning hurries her heavy footsteps even further, while she tries to scream harder, waiting for Serah to hear her.

However, the villain disables Lightning's vain attempt to rescue her sister by shooting out her left hand. The pinkette feels no pain as the strike pierces her heart. She can see a grim, golden liquid emanating from her wound while Nabaat's sharp claws paralyze the warrior's movement.

" _I told you Lightning"_ Nabaat whispers, before pulling her arm from Lightning's chest. _"All I want is you! No matter how much time I spend, I will destroy your soul"._

 _T_ he impact of that slow torture opens up the terrified eyes of the pinkette as she struggles to catch her breath on awakening. She holds a hand to her breast and could feel that her heart is still beating beneath her fingers. She breathes with pause and realizes that it was only a horrendous nightmare.

"What is this place?" Lightning's vision is recovered. She can see that she is surrounded by the starry night. Her body is lying on a rocky, old surface that encompasses all the space she can perceive. She can feel on her skin that the cool breeze of the place spares no effort in embracing her. At the same time, a campfire that was placed close to her offers a warm welcome after that previous hallucination.

Lightning approaches a little closer to the fire to take what she could from the warmth of it with her hands. Immediately, she checks her surroundings; there is no indication of who could have made the fire, and more importantly, who rescued her.

"I must hurry" Lightning says to herself "If she is near, I can finish this"

The warrior rose to her feet but immediately her legs fall, unable to support her weight

" _What the hell!?"_ Lightning insists on getting up once more. She does it slowly. First a foot then the knees, and the rest of her body. She succeeds in getting her body upright.

"Okay. Now let's see how it goes if we walk" Lightning, confident in the strength of her presses the fate of her tired body that had not yet fully recovered. A strong pull of gravity causes Lightning's body to rush to the ground. But the fall of the warrior is stopped. Two arms hold Lightning's chest and stomach tightly.

"Hey!" Says a female voice "It's too early for you to walk"

Carefully, Lightning's body is gently slid to the ground. She turns her gaze to face the voice. Is a young woman who has an oval face, caucasian skin, hazel eyes that express determination and at the same time innocence, rather small lips. The mysterious woman wears a black leather vest, a white cotton shirt under the waistcoat. Lightning noticed something odd as she stared at the woman's cleavage. But after a second and subtle revision, she realizes the large size that outlines the neckline of that woman in jet clothes. The pinkette, looking down discreetly on the anatomy of this young woman, notes that part of the naked chest of that girl reveals part of a large scar, healed years ago. This is followed by a black leather short that wore her pelvis, the tight garment was partially covered by a black skirt, open at the front, which displayed the toned and sinuous legs of that woman who wore dark shoes made to measure.

"I do not know what you are trying to do, but your wounds will open quickly if you try to walk in your current state" The hazel-eyed woman said, revealing her interest in Lightning's well-being. The wounded warrior only takes her eyes away from the hazel-eyed girl. Lightning then tries to sit up again, ignoring the previous warning.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" The girl's gaze widens as Lightning's stubbornness once again presses her body's faulty façade

"I must-find her. She's-dangerous. Ungh! I don't have time to-lose" The pinkette answers, doing her best to ignore the stinging pain in her ribs.

Lightning reviews with her hands the resources that she has available to resume her hunt. A dry, rough, clean texture that was curled in her left hand caught her attention as she checked the location of her partially broken pink handbag. A bandage carefully placed around Lightning's palm hints that the damage currently around her body is even greater than she thinks. Invaded by curiosity, the pinkette checks the parts of her body that are covered by these healing strokes. Her neck, chest, left arm, belly, both thighs, and right ankle are carefully covered by brands of soft, clean cotton.

"When I checked you, you were bleeding everywhere" The young girl says "Fortunately, I brought enough bandages for a situation like this."

"Bleeding out!?" Lightning then takes a look at her chest, her white vest is gone. Her brown top is the only recognizable of her clothes covering part of her chest. After a quick search, Lightning spots her vest, it is covered by vast vines of dry blood.

"If I hadn't attended you, you would have died" The fragile voice of the hazel-eyed woman confesses to Lightning that her condition was very grave by the time she met the girl.

"Ummm- Thank you for helping me" Lightning says in a soft and calm tone to the girl.

"Don't worry" The girl answers with a smile. "The important thing now is that you rest and recover"

"I have to go" Lightning picks up her white waistcoat and checks her damaged pink bag. Almost all of her things are inside except for her cell phone

"Don't you ever listen?" The hazel-eyed woman raised her voice demanding Lightning to stop her obsession with leaving.

"I'm grateful that you saved me, but I must find her before she hurts someone else" Lightning says dryly without looking at her former rescuer.

"Who are you talking about?" The hazel-eyed girl inquires in her haughty voice but still showing her uneasiness.

"You wouldn't understand" Lightning adjusts her uniform to accommodate the main cause of her pain: her chest.

"Well, apparently you do not want to hear reasons" answers the girl dryly "I'll tell you what: If you can get this pretty strange sword out of my hands, I'll let you go and I won't even bother to follow you or try to help you again" The woman holds in her right hand a sharp, metallic and curious weapon.

"Sword!?" Lightning makes a swift approach of her right hand towards the Blazefire cover to make sure that her mechanical friend was present. A light breeze caresses the base of Lightning's heart while her breathing becomes intermittent upon discovering the absence of her mate. Her gaze returns to the voluptuous hazel-eyed woman who holds the handle of her mechanical accomplice.

"That's mine!". Lightning spoke menacingly.

"If you want to leave, you'll have to take this sword from my hands. Although I warn you: you won't make it" The hazel-eyed ignores the stoic voice of Lightning and expresses seriousness in her gaze as she prepares her serene combat pose and fixes her gaze on Lightning's eyes.

Lightning throws herself at the young woman and reaches for Blazefire. However the young woman only moves to one side to let pass the breeze that generated the sudden action of the warrior.

" _What the hell!?_ " Lightning says in her mind with astonishment after failing to catch her opponent and being surprised by the graciousness of the last.

The young and agile woman challenges the warrior with a presumptuous smile. Lightning retakes her offensive and applies the same catch tactic, but without success. Several missed opportunities run for several minutes. The fatigue becomes heavy inside the lungs of Lightning, who can't follow the way to the vivacious and agile young. The breathing in the pinkette becomes slow. Each piece of fresh air is consumed ruthlessly as she exhaled and inhaled the precious gas. The figure of her opponent blurred for a few seconds. She shakes her head to remove that annoying sensation. She needed her sword, she must find Nabaat, she wanted to go back to her sister

"Hey, are you ok?" The tense body of the young, agile woman is appeased as she notices with some alarm, as the bandages that cover Lightning's delicate body begin to be invaded by small, warm scarlet marks.

Once again, Lightning projects, with as great speed as her body allowed to the silhouette that challenged her. The sudden concern of her opponent became a lucky advantage for Lightning, who takes the girl off guard. But an untimely and familiar sensation is embedded in the gaze of the warrior and runs around her chest and exhausted legs. That fleeting disorienting flash preceded by a strong decline of her strength. The dark fading has returned to the view of the pinkette and this time the darkness forms rapidly within Lightning's gaze, blurring the outline of her opponent, the warm light of the campfire, and the silver tones of the rocks. Her body chooses once more to rest, to disobeys Lightning's will to recover her sword.

"Geez!" The girl sighs "You are more stubborn than him!" The agile woman graciously admits and ends the fight by preventing Lightning's tired, sleeping body from crashing into the dust and cold rocks of the floor.

Lightning has returned to the world of dreams. Only darkness reigns around her. There are no frightening images to witness, no beautiful memories to watch ... Only a lukewarm darkness. For a moment, she can feel the lukewarm darkness completely sheltering her as it gently caresses her face.

As time goes on, the warmth slowly dissipates around Lightning. Instead, a cold and hard presence begins to press every corner of her body. A dry, cottony feeling surrounds her arms and chest. Those lines of cotton slowly begin to emit a cold breath to every pore of Lightning, making her stay in the world of dreams come to an abrupt and uncomfortable end.

The pinkette opens her eyes. Her bluish pupils defend against the intense brilliance that assails her. The clear blue sky that captures the look of Lightning comments that the sun rose some time ago. How long has it been since she closed her eyes? She turns her head to check her surroundings. To the right, she manages to locate the definite silhouette of the young girl who uses the fire and a small cooking pot. Lightning takes her right hand to her face, sliding it gently from her eyes to her lips as she takes in a great but quiet puff of air.

At that moment, Lightning feels that strokes of harsh cotton tightly embrace her breast. Lightning slowly stands up to sit on the now dry floor. She tries to locate where her brown top is. Fortunately, she managed to find her tidy garment next to her pink purse, her bloody vest, Blazefire's holster and, concealed inside, her sharp instrument.

"You're awake" Greets the hazel-eyed woman with a smile "I thought you would still be asleep".

The warrior avoids making eye contact with the hazel-eyed girl. She only gives small glances to the place where her things are arranged.

"Are you hungry? I'm preparing breakfast before we leave".

"Leave…?" Lightning is caught by the surprising comment and responds silly and abruptly with a question as she raises her eyebrow in disbelief. Suddenly she changes to a serene and distant look while maintaining, with tenacity, her "no eye contact".

"Yeah" explained the hazel-eyed woman "These mountains are dangerous because all of the ferocious beasts are hidden within these mountains. But they seem 'delicate' after the spectacle you gave last night".

"Me?" Once again, disbelief mixed with sarcasm awakens in Lightning's face.

"That's right. After that big explosion that made that comet, you were the only thing I found in that hole".

 _"Comet?"_ Lightning takes a quick glance in her mind about what happened after being covered by the warm shadow, to the abrupt blow she suffered on her head and neck. A suspicion grows inside of her chest.

"What is this place?" Lightning bursts her question to the young woman.

 _"We are far away from home"_ The pinkette wants to hear from the young woman something other than what her mind is whispering every second.

"This?, This is Nibelheim".

"Nibelheim?" It's a name Lightning doesn't know, her suspicions grow bigger and colder inside her chest.

"This is not Cocoon?" Lightning asks disguising despair in her question, with a stoic tone and full of composure.

"Cocoon? No. What are you talking about?" The hazel-eyed girl expresses her confusion

"My planet" Lightning responds quickly. The fear spreads threateningly along her chest without wasting any space.

"Well, This planet is called Gaia" The girl exclaims with some regret and understanding that it was not the answer the stranger sought.

A cool, gentle breeze hits the side of Lightning's heart. What she feared so much came true ... she is far from home, stucked on another planet. She's an alien. Lightning's gaze sinks to the floor after hearing the delicate response of who only has taken care of the now unknown alien.

Fear, abandonment, isolation are emotions that mix with a lot of speed in Lightning's chest. But the anger, the rage, and impotence are spread throughout the overwhelmed and trembling fists of the pinkette who repeats in her mind, the image of Nabaat's arrogant smile.

"Naabat" Lightning murmurs with a silent irritability mixed with frightening bitterness as her teeth creak against each other trying to contain her newly formed rage.

"You should eat something" said the woman in jet-black clothes as she walked over to look at Lightning, directly in her eyes.

Lightning awakens from her sudden, private and silent rage, to look into the tender glance of the young, nimble girl who holds out a small vessel containing warm food and a fork.

"Thanks but…" Lightning's wrath dissipates little by little and in great quantities, after finding the young cook's gaze. In addition, the smoke, full of flavors, coming from the vessel does not waste any second to enter brazenly in the nose of the warrior.

The smell of food softens Lighting's attitude a little. She extends her hand with some reluctance to take the warm food bowl. Carefully, she brings close to her face the pleasant essence of that appetizing food. Known scents assault and intrude around her senses. Flooded by that pleasant smell, she feels a sudden, gigantic roar in her stomach. Little laughs exhale the lips of the hazel-eyed woman, who sees as the blushing pinkette carefully tasting the food. The pink-haired alien chooses as the first bite a piece of meat that was bathed in a dark thick sauce of smoky and brown colors. After delicately depositing that morsel beside her tongue and pressing it with her teeth, a thunderous mixture of sublime tastes fills the captive and unprepared palate of Lightning.

The splendid sensation of that morsel destroys in an inclement way the serene gaze of Lightning, who devours without effort and without contemplation, all the food that the small vessel contained. For the heazel-eyed girl, it was clear that the hunger of the alien warrior was astronomical.

After that show, the young cook can't help but laugh when she sees the face of Lightning tinted with sauce and some pieces of food. The pinkette seeing the accidental laughter, suspects that her face is stained. She tries with her hands to remove any shade of food that might be embracing her skin, and perhaps, to remove any warm and scarlet tint that might be tied to the rest of her face

"Thanks for the food" Lightning says timidly after placing the dish near the fire, avoiding to look at the face of her unexpected companion.

"Still hungry?" The young cook asked, looking for the warrior to say a sentence that had more than 3 words. But her eagerness to know the pinkette is frustrated, as Lightning's palm rises in obvious sign of not insisting on the subject.

Lightning lies on the ground and tries not to focus her sight on the young woman with hazel eyes as she arranges the place. She alternates her sight from time to time to her things. For her, it is a throbbing feeling to be only covered with dry bandages. She feels vulnerable, naked. This has been the only cause to be cautious about her new company.

Lightning clears her throat purposefully to catch the voluptuous woman's attention.

"Something wrong?" The woman in jet suit turns her gaze and her interest in the hesitant face of the warrior.

"Ummm ... I wondered if..."

" _What's wrong with you Claire? Why can't you just talk like a normal person? It is not very difficult; try to ask her something that she would answer without problems. Her name maybe!"_ Lightning's gaze did not want to meet the woman's eyes. It was already too much for her to ask a complete stranger, to answer a simple question. The lessons about "human contact" that Serah was trying to convey to the pinkette would be of great help to Lightning, if she had only listened.

"What's up?" The girl in jet suit tilts her head to the side as her interest increases.

"How long have I been asleep?" Lightning asked after failing to elaborate a question that would allow her to find out more about her accidental mate.

"Well, it's going to be two and a half days" The hazel-eyed woman answers while checking in her mind how much time had passed since she found Lightning.

"What!?" Lightning's expression fills with surprise.

"I started worrying after the first day" says the hazel-eyed girl "But after using Materia on you, you showed improvement. It was only a matter of time before you woke up. I hope you had a good dream".

"Not exactly" Lightning murmurs believing that her new companion would not listen to her.

"Sorry?" The look of the hazel-eyed woman returns to the alien warrior.

"No, nothing".

The hazel-eyed girl sighs "Go ahead, ask me" Says the woman tired of the roundabouts expressed by Lightning

"Sorry!?" The alien shows genuine but reserved bewilderment.

"Did you really just want to know how many days you were asleep?" The hazel-eyed woman exposes her disbelief by locking her hands on her waist and looking closely at the warrior.

 _"Wow, she's smarter than she looks!"_ Lightning projects with sarcasm inside of her mind, admitting her inexperience about having a conversation with a person other than her sister.

"Ask me anything."

Lightning shrugs, calmly uttering "Well, what's your name?".

"Tifa Lockhart. Yours?" The response of the hazel-eyed young woman, with long black hair, jet-black dress and hazel eyes is exposed with a smile, and with honesty in her eyes. Giving the excuse to Tifa to inquire about the alien.

"Lightning".

For her part, Tifa expresses in her face slight disbelief as she tilts her head. It is the second time, in her life, that she hears something similar. The memory of a boy with blonde hair assaults Tifa's mind. But she succeeds in fading that memory by shaking her head

"So... You said that we should leave, right?" Lightning makes a reserved effort to change the topic of conversation to one of greater importance for her.

"Right. Fortunately no one knows this place in Nibelheim better than me. But I don't want to push my luck!" Tifa warns with a small laugh

"Why?" Lightning formulates her question and tilts her head to a side, leaving in evidence her interest as she rises to her feet.

"So far the only person who knows that you fell from the sky is me. I guess you do not want other people sniffing about you. I mean: Your hair is too flashy, and you're not very talkative" Tifa answers as she picks up the rest of her things and puts them in order in her purse.

"Tch! I'm just passing by. As soon as I find a person, I'll more than glad to leave this planet."

"Well, do you have any idea where this person might be?"

"I can have an idea" Lightning says crossing her arms, avoiding to look at Tifa.

"Let's do something, come with me" Tifa says prudently, once again manifesting her interest to help "I'll help you find that person. I know people who are good at finding things"

"Forget it! I'd rather go alone" Lightning embarks on her way with an insipidity, wishing to depart from Tifa.

"Hmph! Let me remind you a few things:" said Tifa grinding her teeth in frustration "You are in a strange planet for you, you have no idea where to go, and even if you had it, you have no money to get there. Am I wrong!?

The exhibition of facts that surrounded the pinkette stops her tempestive march and makes her realize her bad situation

"What's your plan then, girlscout?" Lightning asks as she turns her sarcastic gaze to Tifa's serious gaze.

"Simple. We'll go to Edge. Once there, I'll talk to my friends and see what they can do for you"

"Wait, can't you just call them from here?" Lightning crosses her arms and exposes with annoyance a valid doubt to Tifa's plan.

"I could, but then I would have to explain everything that happened so far" Tifa responds by shrugging her shoulders and brushing her black hair, at the base of her neck, with her right hand. The truth was none of Tifa's friends was aware of her unforeseen journey. And Tifa was not in the mood to explain why she did what she did, in the style of a certain person she knows.

"All right" said Lightning "I'll go with you. I guess I don't have another choice!".

"Okay. Let's get going. We have to walk a little before getting to our transport" Tifa comments before extending to Lightning her battered pink handbag, her spotted white waistcoat, her tight brown top and her always capable mechanical companion: Blazefire.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: And so it begins... Lightning's new adventure. Well, what do you think?. It is good?. It is bad?. Please leave a comment so I can know your thoughts. For those who might be wondering... This is post Advent Children. Thank you so much for your thoughts and for faving this story LadyA. I've already made some changes and I hope this chapter looks better than the previous. AS for the rest of you, I hope this chapter was worth of your time._**

 ** _See you next time._**


End file.
